fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Wicked Deed/Chapter Three
The screams and cries of the angry mob back in the Emerald City still echoed around Elphaba's head. Their heavy footsteps and flaming torches prevented her from sleeping at night. In her small bunk, smack in the middle of the highest room of a tall brick tower, she felt remorse. She knew the Emerald City was going nowhere now that their beloved Wizard was gone. However, she could do nothing to help them. Partly, they believed the Wizard's departure was her fault. There was no way they would accept her. The night was wrapped in fog. The whole tower was covered in darkness. A tender sob interrupted the night's sequence. It was light, as the cries a bird would emanate after being injured. They were so pitchy and high that they were able to wake Fiyero up. He noticed they came from Elphaba, who sat on the edge of the bed, with her hands covering her eyes. -"Elphie? What's... what's wrong?" asked Fiyero, rubbing his beady black eyes. -"It's... I... I can't..." sobbed Elphaba, desperately. "I can't..." -"You can't what? Tell me, dear" said Fiyero as he sat back up. -"It's the Emerald City..." -"Come on, are you still on about that?" -"I can't help but to think it's my fault... I made the Wizard leave..." -"So what? They never even wanted you there, Elphie. They don't deserve you. Who cares if they die? It's not your fault if they can't handle their own power" -"I do care, Fiyero. There's people there that care about me... Glinda, Chistery... They need me. The least I can do to help is bring them here. They don't deserve to suffer in that inferno over there" -"Glinda only wanted you to get her spot with the Wizard! She never cared for you, Elphie! She's a selfish drap who only tried to be your friend because of your powers!" -"No..." said Elphaba, standing up from the bed and wiping her tears. "She was the only one to accept me as a friend back in Shiz... I have to help her" -"Elphaba, don't do it" said Fiyero, quickly jumping out of the bed. "She doesn't deserve your help. This is what she had coming. You're trying to change her fate her. This revolution, this whole standing... it's her destiny. It's what she had coming ever since we met her at that doomed party in Shiz. You need to accept that fact" -"Please... innocent people are in danger..." cried Elphaba. -"So what? All those 'innocent' people had something to do with that animal massacre. They all contributed in a way. Why save the people that tried to kill your only friends?" -"They didn't try to kill anyone! Trust me!" -"You're risking your life out there, Elphie. You're risking everything you have for a few people. We're safe here. They won't find us. All you'll end up doing is leaving all those mongrels back at the Emerald City a clear path so they can come here and kill you themselves... it's a dead giveaway" Elphaba sat back down and wiped the remnants of tears in her cheeks. Although she knew the people in the Emerald City tried to kill her, there was a part of her that was sure some of them needed her. Some of them never even approached her. Fiyero went back to his spot in the bed and began to toy with Elphaba's long, silky black hair. She let out a smile that was clouded with remaining sadness, as she still tried to hold back the sobbing. ---- The cell was damp and misty. There was no way Doctor Dillamond could tell what was going on around him, as the only source of light was a small, barred window that heated his scalp. All he could do was stare at the floor, waiting until the counselor approved of his execution. Among his view of the ground, he could see a set of boney ribs. It was hard to realize they belonged to him, knowing how he once was a well-fed professor at Shiz University. Moving was futile, being that two long, thick chains were tied to his wrists. A creaking noie approached him, swishing the gunk around them away. The sounds startled him, making him turn around to check where they came from. He was faced with a pair of glistening yellow eyes, blinking nervously. The creature began to meddle around Dillamond's thin body, sniffing around his chest. -"What... What do you want?!" screamed the doctor, scooting away from the creature. It didn't speak. It flashed its tongue out. Dillamond was able to see a rubber-like string, bound with holes and green spots. There was a clear scratch across it, seemingly sewn up with bare yarn. -"Bloody hell... you're one of them!" screamed Dillamond, almost jumping out of his lonely spot. "Who did this to you?" The creature shook its head and flashed its tongue again. -"Right..." said Dillamond, shoving his hand down his coat. He took out a small paper. "Here" The creature began to scribble a message away on the paper. He seemed very worried and rushed. -"Uh... alright, alright..." said Dillamond, taking the paper. "Did she say anything? Is she alright?" -"A castle in Gillikin?" asked Dillamond, saving the paper in his pocket. "I hope she's alright... They'll kill her if they find out she's alive..." Category:Wicked Deed Category:Wicked Deed Issues Category:Issues Category:Juanmaseta